marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kesselring (Earth-95126)
Some years later, the opportunity arose when Frank Castle was sentenced to life imprisonment after killing Cyclops, Hawkeye and Shadowcat to avenge his family, who had been accidentally killed during a battle between the Avengers, the X-Men and the Brood on Central Park. Impressed by Castle's courage, Kesselring had Castle taken to his manor on the Adirondack Mountains and falsified his imprisonment on Ryker's Island to propose an alliance. After explaining his intentions to Castle and presenting him his friends, Kesselring agreed to given Castle all necessary equipment and help so he could punish all superhumans, becoming the Punisher. In the following three days, the Punisher tracked down and killed Spider-Man, Venom, Hulk and the Kingpin, but the corpse of the latter got the Punisher stuck and unable to escape arrest. However, Kesselring broke out Castle from prison once more but asked him to be more careful due the high costs of bailing him out, to which Castle promised to use the Kingpin's equipment against his targets before going to Latveria to eliminate Doctor Doom and his Doombots, avenging Kesselring's injuries, to then rob Doom's nuclear warhead to wipe out the X-Men as well as Magneto and his followers on the moon. Over the next five years, the Punisher killed more superhumans under Kesselring's orders. However, Kesselring had to bail out the Punisher from prison once again after killing Wolverine in Japan. Following the murder of Captain America, Kesselring invited Castle to his manor to celebrate, but once there Castle announced his intentions from ceasing contact with him after taking out Daredevil, the last superhuman, as what he did was for vengeance and not to celebrate. Enraged at Castle's decision, Kesselring pointed at Castle with a gun and told him that his crusade would never be complete as a new generation of heroes destined to inevitable arise needed to be halted at all costs, determining that he was their "murder machine". Refusing to follow Kesselring's orders and kill innocent people, the Punisher fatally shot him before giving the same warning to Kesselring's associates to not share his fate. | Powers = | Abilities = Charisma: Kesselring possessed natural charm and charisma, which he used to easily attract other people who were inadvertently harmed by superhumans like him to his side, as when he convinced Frank Castle to join forces to eliminate all superheroes, supervillains, mutants and monsters in the world. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Kesselring's Eyepatch: Likely as a result of his injuries due getting inadvertently involved in a superhero fight, Kesselring lost his right eye, over which he wore a cosmetic eyepatch. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Handgun: Kesselring had a handgun for himself among the many weapons he supplied to Frank Castle on his crusade against superhumans. Kesselring used it to point out Castle when he announced his intentions from ceasing contact with him once he killed Daredevil, but Castle was faster than Kesselring and gunned him down upon realizing his genocidal plans for the superhuman population. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}